


The Battle: Customers VS. Staff Members

by animefanficluverrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Crushing, Humor, M/M, Squad, lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefanficluverrr/pseuds/animefanficluverrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, Suga, Kenma, Akaashi, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Yaku, Oikawa, and Ennoshita are the staff in a cafe called Karasuno. People call them the Crows.</p><p>Kageyama, Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Asahi, Tsukishima, Lev, Iwaizumi, and Tanaka are a group of "popular guys" who happen to stumble across this cafe. People call them the Lions.</p><p>What happens when they stumble across each other and they start a (kind of) battle because someone spilled drinks on them?</p><p>(It's kind of a battle because the Lions are too gay for their own good.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day They Stumbled Into Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Baettle of Squads (Kind Of)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989642) by [chameleonofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonofdoom/pseuds/chameleonofdoom). 



"Hinata! The customer at Table 7 wants a caramel frappe!"

"Yes Suga-san! Here is the caramel frappe you ordered!"

Cafe Karasuno was bustling with people entering the cafe and leaving. The staff working there were running around, trying to get orders as fast as possible to each and every table. Yamaguchi was wiping off a table while trying to balance three cups in one hand, Nishinoya was running around trying to find a mop because he spilled the milk on the floor, Yaku was trying to put 8 drinks on one tray to get it to them faster, Ennoshita had run out to get some more milk, Akaashi was in the bathroom, and Oikawa and Kenma were nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Kenma? Or Oikawa?" Suga asked. "They better not be slacking off again! I'll kick them into shape!" said Yaku.

 

**< <<<<<Later in the evening>>>>>>**

The day was almost over, the flow of customers were less and less so the staff didn't have to be as rushed. Kenma and Oikawa had come back to the shop, it turns out that Kenma was buying a game, and Oikawa was bored so he went with him. Even buying an alien themed poster from the anime shop they went to. Of course, Yaku gave them quite the beating. The last customer was now gone, so the Crows were finally able to have some alone time in the shop. They chatted a bit about how the day went and just had a relaxing time in the shop.

 

But the relaxing time would soon be over.

 

**"HEY GUYS! THERE'S A SHOP OPEN HERE! LET'S GET SOME COFFEE!!"**

"Bokuto, I don't think you need any more energy or you'll explode." said a guy with a really messy head. Kenma noticed that he had a really weird smirk plastered on his face.

"I just want some meat buns and I want to go home." said a guy with a really mad face.

"Come on guys, you guys won't be able to sleep tonight, and you will be very sorry you didn't sleep enough tomorow." said a guy who seemed like the dad of the group. Suga noticed that he had really nice thighs, he must play some kind of sport. Maybe volleyball?

Two guys just stood outside, one with a goatee and one with short blonde hair. They seemed to be talking with a normal looking man, Oikawa thought he was his type and he also noticed he was really gruff and had great biceps.

Suddenly, a huge guy with silver hair stepped into the shop, "Japanese shops are so tiny! Oh!" he spotted Yaku, "The people are so tiny too!" The Crows winced, Yaku's height was the one thing you shouldn't point out. Yaku seemed to burn with fury, he stomped right up to the silver haired guy and kicked him right in the butt.

One guy who had a bald head laughed at the silver haired guy and got a shove from him, then they started fighting right there. Thankfully the dad-like guy stopped them. He calmed them all down and told the guys outside to come in.

"I'm sorry for the ruckus, I'm Daichi, this is Bokuto, Kuroo, Kageyama, Asahi, Tsukishima, Iwaizumi, Lev, and Tanaka. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's ok, I'm Suga, this is Hinata, Kenma, Akaashi, Nishinoya, Yaku, Oikawa, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi. What would you guys like?" "9 hot coffees please!" "Sure!"

 

But of course, nothing goes right when you want it to go right, so of course, Hinata and the other people delivering the drinks spill it on everybody. The Lions, especially Kageyama cursed them and stormed out of the shop. Suga and the other apologised relentlessly, but the Lions swore that they would have their revenge.

 

**< <<<<LATER>>>>>**

"OMG...w-what are we gonna d-d-do?" Hinata asked. "Kageyama seemed to be mostly mad at me..."

"It's ok Hinata, I'll protect you!!!!" said Nishinoya.

"Yeah, that Lev guy will pay for calling me short!"

 

"Anyway, we should change out of these clothes and try to avoid those guys as much as possible, even you Oikawa, who is like 100% gay and flirts with everyone." said Suga.

So, everyone changed out of their clothes and set off home, hoping they would never see the other group again.


	2. The Lion's Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions are raging because the Crows spilled drinks on them at the cafe. What are they going to plot now?
> 
> (Apparently very dumb, because they are too gay to stand it and I mean, BOKUTO is in the group)
> 
>  
> 
> Group Chat names:  
> Owl Head: Bokuto  
> Daddy Long Legs: Lev  
> Smirk: Kuroo  
> Thighchi: Daichi  
> Biceps: Iwaizumi  
> Moony: Tsukishima  
> Ace: Asahi  
> Vending Machine: Kageyama  
> Monk: Tanaka

**AT THE LIONS' CHAT GROUP**

 

Owl-head: So what are we gonna do to the Crows?

Daddy Long Legs: Lets trash the shop when they're not around!

Thighchi: Come on, this is stupid, what are you? 6 years old?

Smirk: Come on, you didn't think that silver haired guy was attractive?

Biceps: Who in the world changed my nickname?? I'll punch you!

Moony: I suggest that we play pranks on them, maybe douse them in water or something?

Ace: What? I don't think I can do something like that....

Vending Machine: Come on guys, lets each take a guy and take turns pranking them already.

Smirk: Woah, Kageyama getting maaad.

 

Monk: OK! I'll take the shy looking guy called...I think Ennoshita. He looks like an easy target.

Moony: I'll take the frecked guy, Yamaguchi, seemed really scared of me. I can't wait to make fun of him.

Smirk: Tsukki, take it easy on him. Don't break the fragile kid. I'll take the small guy with the half-dyed hair. Kenma? Seems like a cute target. I can already think of so many pranks I could play on him!

 

Thighchi: I'll take the silver haired one, Suga.

Smirk: OOOOO

Smirk: Thighchi wants to get laaaid.

Thighchi: Come on......

 

Biceps: I'll take the one with the nice legs, Oikawa. Looks like too much of a flirt for you guys to handle.

Smirk: Make sure you don't lose control~~~

Vending Machine: The orange haired one was mine, Hinata tripped and spill almost everything he had on me! It was boiling.

 

Owl Head: I want the pretty one! Akaaaaaaaashi! The one that looked like a model! He looked awesome!

Daddy Long Legs: OOOH! Then I get the short tiny one! Yaku-san! I need to get him back from when he kicked me! It hurt.....

Ace: OK, I'll take the short one with the tall hair, Nishinoya, I can probably just do something small......

 

Smirk: OK, everyone think of your plans and meet up at our usual cafe, not Karasuno! I'll tell Kiyoko to come too.

 

 


	3. The (I Guess) Attempt of Pranks on the Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions are ready to go and prank all of the crows! But they don't know what the consequences of seeing the Crows humiliated are.  
> (I mean, the Crows are all really cute and (some are) smol bbys.
> 
> In this chapter, get ready to see the Lions fall in looooooooooove with the Crows. But will the Crows love them back? We don't know yet.....;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I hope you guys didn't wait too long. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Crows Chat Group Names:  
> Tsundere: Akaashi  
> Smol bby: Hinata  
> Sugamama: Suga  
> Smol angel: Yamaguchi  
> Notshort: Yaku  
> Creamylegs: Oikawa  
> Mom2: Ennoshita  
> Guardian Angel: Nishinoya  
> Applepie: Kenma

**< <<<<AT THE CAFE>>>>>**

"All Lions assemble!!" "Bokuto, you're being too loud, you're disturbing the other customers." "Sorry Kiyoko..."

 

"OK, so we've figured out all our plans right? Although I personally wasn't there, I know that you boys want revenge, so let's all take turns watching other people prank and pranking them ourselves."

They all nodded and Kiyoko continued speaking, "The order will be this: Bokuto, Kuroo, Lev, Tanaka, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Asahi, Kageyama, and lastly, Tsukishima. Remember our plans and we will decide where to meet up in our group chat. But first Bokuto's will be done today, so now we should go to Akaashi's house and set things up while he is still working."

For some weird reason, Kiyoko knew where all of the Crows lived and where they usually went on their days off or something.

So they all assembled in front of Akaashi's house. 

"OK, I know that Akaashi always waters his garden when he gets home, so we could just turn the tap up when he's holding it and make the water spray him instead!"

"Woah, Bokuto, someone has been doing some research!" "Guys, SHUT UP! He's gonna be coming!"

 

**< <<<<10 MINUTES LATER>>>>>**

Akaashi walked up to his house, for some reason, not noticing the 10 extra plants at the side of his house. He put down his things, changed into shorts and a T-shirt and walked to the hose to water his plants. All was going well, until........the hose suddenly burst with a ton of water, watering Akaashi in the process.

"SUCCESS!!" the Lions exclaimed. But Bokuto suddenly noticed the drenched Akaashi, his clothes were sticking to his skin and beginning to become transparent. He took off his shirt and started the shake the water out of his hair.

"Well, at least I don't have to take a shower now." Akaashi said. But when he turned around, he spotted the Wolves crouching near his hose, too busy celebrating their victory instead of getting away. His normally calm eyes stared at them, it seemed like his eyes were penetrating their very souls. So they quickly ran away. But they had to drag Bokuto away because he was too entranced by the half naked Akaashi.

 

**< <<<<AT THE LIONS' CHAT GROUP>>>>>**

Owl Head: Guys, I have a confession to make...

Thighchi: What is it?

Owl Head: I think I might have gone homo for Akaashi.....what should I do????????????!!!!!

Smirk: Well, I guess there was no avoiding that one, I don't get it though, he's not cute.....

Owl Head: HE IS CUTE! BACK OFF MAN!!!!!

Smirk: OK, I'll just let that happen, but make sure no one else goes homo ok?

 

Moony: I doubt it.......

Ace: Yeah.

Vending Machine: Yep.

Biceps: Of course not.

Daddy Long Legs: No way!

Monk: Pftt, are you kidding me??

Smirk: OK, let's just put the next plan (mine) in action tomorrow. Kiyoko, where do we meet?

Kiyoko: We meet a another cafe near Karasuno called Nekoma, Kenma is usually there eating apple pie. Make sure no one can recognise you.

 

 

**< <<<<AT THE CROWS' CHAT GROUP>>>>>**

Tsundere: Guys, all of us need to look out for the Lions.

Smol bby: Why? 

Sugamama: DID THEY DO SOMETHING TO YOU????? I'LL KILL THEM!!!!!!

Tsundere: It wasn't that serious, it's ok, but do be cautious. They made my hose burst and spray water all over me.

 

Smol angel: Are they targeting us? Is it because of the coffees we spilled??? I'm so sorry.....

Notshort: THAT DOES IT! THAT TALL GUY HAS IT IN FOR HIM BIG TIME!

Creamylegs: I hope that guy with the huge muscles doesn't come after me, he's the last one I want.

Mom2: Guys, we should stick together ok? Nobody should be left alone or they might do something.

Smol bby: OK!

Smol bby: But I hope that mad looking guy doesn't come after me....

Guardian Angel: It's OK! I'll keep you safe Hinata!

Smol bby: Thank you!

Applepie: Please protect me too...

 

Sugamama: OK guys, just watch out for them. 

Sugamama: BTW, I just met a girl who has an an acquaintance in the Lions.

Sugamama: I'll add her to this chat.

 

_Sugamama has added Yachi_

 

Yachi: Hi guys! I'm Yachi! I'll try to get some info out of my friend and I'll report back to you! Might take some time though. Just be careful!

_5 minutes later~~~_

Yachi: Kenma, be careful tomorrow, I think they are targeting you next.

Applepie:  _sigh..._ OK.

 

 

  

**< <<<<THE NEXT DAY AT CAFE NEKOMA>>>>>**

"OK, guys, there he is, Kiyoko got a waiter outfit for me, and I guess that I can disguise my face putting my hair over my face."

Kuroo's plan was to take Kenma his order of apple pie and a small hot chocolate, and **accidentally** spill it on him. That'll teach him to spill something on him!

Meanwhile, the Lions were all at one table trying to look at Kuroo, but at the same time, trying to not let Kenma notice that they were trying to look.

 

Kenma noticed.

He knew something was fishy, because there were about 9 people at that one table that was supposed to fit 7. They were occasionally shooting stares at Kenma, and sometimes at that really weird waiter standing at the counter. Suddenly, he though of what Yachi had said earlier, maybe they were trying to do something to him? He better be careful just in case.

He only had a spare towel and a jersey leftover from yesterday's practice. He thought, if worst comes to worst, then he could at least change his shirt out here.

The waiter came over to Kenma's table, holding his apple pie and hot chocolate, but suddenly he tripped at spilled the hot chocolate all over Kenma, Kenma yelped and mewled in surprise, the waiter seemed to gasp and blushed (?) when he hurried to pick the cup up. Kenma knew this was coming, but for some reason, still was surprised that the waiter had spilled something on him. He slowly prised his soaked shirt off, and grabbed some napkins to wipe off some of the brown liquid. 

Then he noticed that the waiter was staring at him with wide eyes.

He decided to tease him a little and started to push the napkins towards his middle area and lower and lower. The waiter's eyes follow it until it almost reached under his jeans......and suddenly he pulled back, the waiter's eyes blinked in disappointment. When he realised that Kenma knew he was looking he quickly scurried away and went into the kitchen.

 

**< <<<<THE LIONS CHAT GROUP>>>>>**

Owl Head: OH NO! Kuroo has gona full homo for the small guy! What should we do???

Smirk: Well it's not my fault, he tried to tease me!

Thighchi: Anyway let's try to all stay sane ok?

Smirk: Daichi, I think you're the last person to say that, you already said that the silver haired guy was hot....

Thighchi: I DID NOT!

 

Daddy Long Legs: Anyway, it's my turn right?

Daddy Long Legs: I get to prank that small guy?

Kiyoko: OK, everyone meet at 9 AM in the bushes in front of Yaku's house tomorrow. I'll explain Lev's prank there.

Everyone: OK!


	4. MORE PRANKS!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions continue to prank the Crows, but little do they know, more and more people are going to go 500% gay for the Crows........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the pranks are too unoriginal for you, I couldn't think of anything else.

**< <<<<AT YAKU'S HOUSE>>>>>**

"Lev, what's the prank?"

"When Yaku-san comes out, I'm gonna throw this cream pie at him! Then we shall run away laughing at him!"

"..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, what's the problem with it?"

"Nothing, let's do it!"

 

Yaku, was on alert mode, since he had heard what had happened to Kenma, he was on attack mode all day. Yachi had even told him that he was the next one that the Lions were after. But he still doubted that they knew where he lived, so he relaxed a bit, and went out on a stroll with his dog. But he, like Akaashi still failed to notice the 10 extra plants across his house in the bushes. WHY?

Lev waited for the small boy to walk right in his firing range and **threw the pie at him!!!!!!!**

For some reason, Lev was a great thrower.

It hit the poor boy right in the face.

Lev was laughing quietly, a winning grin plastered on his face, as he looked at the boy to see his reaction.

But he was surprised, why was the boy so CUTE???????????????

Yaku thought that no one was there, so he was licking the cream that landed on his hands, his dignity forgotten, because I mean, who doesn't love cream? Not someone who works in a cafe with cakes and coffee.

"He kind of looks like a neko..." Lev thought. "He's so cute!"

Lev just saw there in the open staring at Yaku, why? Because another Lion had fallen in loooove!

 

In the end, the Lions had to work together to drag the huge Russian away. Tsukishima was scowling at how weak-willed the guys were and Kuroo was smirking at all of them.

 

**< <<<<THE CROWS' CHAT GROUP>>>>>**

Notshort: OK guys, someone pulled a prank on me, i think it was probably the Lions.

Sugamama: Oh, the third person......

Sugamama: Maybe we should stick together more?

Mom2: Yeah, I think that's a good idea. 

Smol bby: I don't think I need to go with anyone, because my house is really close to the shop, so I think I will be able to make it anyway.

Applepie: Shoyo, just be careful ok?

Yachi: Hi guys!

Yachi: I just found out that the next person to be pranked is Ennoshita ok? Be careful and look for a baldish kind of guy, I think my acquaintance said that the guy was bald of something like that.

Mom2: OK, I'll be on the lookout for someone bald I guess..

 

Tsundere: When they have pranked us, does that mean that they won't go after us again?

Yachi: Probably.

 

Smol angel: Oh, I really hope no one goes after me.......

Guardian Angel: Oh relax, Yamaguchi, you're such an angel.

Smol angel: O hope so...

 

**< <<<<THE LIONS CHAT GROUP>>>>>**

Kiyoko: OK, so Lev...really?

Daddy Long Legs: I'm sorry, I can't help but love small cute things!!

Smirk: See, I told you.

Thighchi: Come on guys, we are supposed to be having revenge on them, not falling in love with them ok?

Smirk: Daichi.....just wait until it's your turn,

 

Monk: Anyway, it's MY TURN next! I won't disappoint or fall in love. 

Monk: That guy is so shy I bet he'll faint!

Monk: Meet me in front ok Karasuno tonight when it closes ok? I found a way in through the back door.

 

**< <<<<AT KARASUNO>>>>>**

"Woah, Tanaka, how did you find a way in?"

"Research, Daichi."

 

"So what's the plan?"

"I can twist the screw about the net door lose so when he walks through it, he will get all caught in the net! I know that they always make him go first because they make him go buy drinks for everyone."

So they twisted the net curtain and headed home.

The next day, they returned to the cafe. They only let the net down with the gate at night, so they were fine knowing that no one else would get caught in the net.

 

After a tiring day, Ennoshita was ready for his usual run to the store to get drinks for everyone.

"A pocari, coke, sprite, and all the rest are fantas?

"YEAH!!!"

"Ennoshita, you're so nice!"

"Come on, you guys are the ones who force me to do this...."

"I'm going!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"ENNOSHITA WHAT'S WRONG?????"

"SOMEONE MADE THE NET COLLAPSE AND TRAP ME!"

"HINATA WAS IT YOU?"

"No! It wasn't!"

"Ugh, it must have been the Lions."

 

The Lions were (again) stupidly laughing at their tiny victory.

But Tanaka (again, like the others) caught Ennoshita tangled in the net.

His shirt was ridden up all the way to his neck, showing off his chest and (wait what?) muscles.

The net and rope were between his legs and grinding against his  ** _there..._**

Tanaka stared at the form and his flushed, pink face. Even someone as stupid had fell in love with someone like that. He blushed and as the other not in love Lions sighed and dragged his back to his house. They were getting used to dragging and pushing people out of situations like this.

 

Once they got to his house, they all went into his bedroom and discussed why they were falling for the Crows one by one. Probably because their too cute..the Lions thought they were screwed, but Iwaizumi stayed strong and said that he would definitely not for a stupid long legged idiot. Even if his legs were really creamy and white.....

 

"Wait, your plan is just to push him into a pool? That's so boring Iwaizumi...but whatever!" Kuroo said. "Just make sure you don't fall in love!" 

"Kuroo, I won't, I'll buy you all dinner tonight if I do. If I don't you are all buying me dinner for the next 8 days. Kiyoko doesn't have to."

"Sure! I'll bet."

 

Unluckily, Oikawa was wearing shorts on that day to the pool, he was just looking after his nephew who wanted to go. He was wearing a cute white T-shirt with an alien on it and short shorts which in you could almost see his ass.

Iwaizumi crept up behind him while he was watching his nephew. Just a tiny shove would do it. He was there and was just about to shove when he looked down and saw creamy, white, silky thighs. They were kind of plump and looks awesome to grab. He stumbled and he heard a snort behind him. He was so angry at himself that he forgot what he was doing and ended up falling in the water himself.

Oikawa suddenly felt a huge splash next to him. He felt all the water go on him and he slipped too and fell on top of Iwaizumi in the water. He lay spread on Iwaizumi's chest with his milky thighs on his face and his face in Iwaizumi's crotch. He suddenly felt something hard under face and came face to face with a huge dick. he screamed and jumped out of the water.

Iwaizumi's face was priceless. He managed to get Oikawa's milky thighs on his face. But then he found out that his heart said that he was in love...ugh, not he had to buy dinner for everyone.

 

"Aww, and who was it that said that he would not fall in love???" 

"And now has to buy us dinner??"

" _sighs_ Kuroo, enough."

 

**< <<<<THE CROWS' CHAT GROUP>>>>>**

Yachi: Guys I have huge news!

Yachi: 5 of the Lions have fallen in love with you guys!

Yachi: And, they are all the ones who pranked you!

Smol bby: Wait what?

Sugamama: Are you serious?

Notshort: Really?

Smol angel: Phew! They didn't prank me!

Creamylegs: But they're gonna!

 

Creamylegs: They pranked me today!

Creamylegs: I ended up with a rock hard dick in my face.....

Sugamama: WHAT???!!! THEY DARE DEFILE MY CHILDREN?????

 

Yachi: Anyway, the pairings are like this:

Yachi: **Bokuto+Akaashi**

Tsundere: What.....the Owl Headed Guy?

Yachi: **Kuroo+Kenma**

Applepie: Wait what?

Yachi:  **Lev+Yaku**

Notshort: THE TALL GUY!!?????? I want to KICK HIM.

Yachi: **Tanaka+Ennoshita**

Mom2: Seriously? THE BALD GUY?

Yachi: And lastly:  **Iwaizumi+Oikawa**

Creamylegs: The guy with the huge m-muscles?

 

Yachi: Just watch out guys.

 

**< <<<<IN FRONT OF SUGA'S HOUSE>>>>>**

"OK, guys, I'll put a bucket of water above the door and when he open's it, it'll fall."

"Dai, that's such an old trick..."

"What? I like it. No one gets hurt, and he gets a free shower anyway!"

Everyone sighed at his actual seriousness about this prank.

 

"SHH! He's coming."

 

Suga had a lot of things on his mind. Thinking about the Lions and how to protect his precious babies from the claws of them. Thinking about those gorgeous muscles of their leader, Daichi...wait! NOT THAT! All the others except for the last one! 

He was wondering about a partner system for those who haven't been pranked yet. He let his guard down and didn't notice the slightly open door and he just stpepped out on his porch. The bucket of water came falling down on his head and he screamed at the cold water. His now transparent shirt was as of now, no use in covering his body. 

But he noticed someone staring wide eyed at him.

Daichi had never seen someone with such an perfect body. That shirt sticking to his body should be illegal! It was hugging his chest in all the right ways and the could see the beauty mark under his eye and his lean stomach. It should be wrong just to  _ **have**_ such a great body! He was lapping up the sight with his eyes while everyone else groaned when even the leader fell into love with the other group's people.

Suga had noticed but, after hearing about how Kenma had teased Kuroo, wanted to try something of his own. He slowly stripped off his shirt. By now, even all the other Lions were staring at his perfect body. He shook the water out of his hair and since he lived alone, he slowly took off his pants, showing off his briefs, which were now hugging his dick snugly. He then turned around and showed off his plump ass to the Lions. 

Then he suddenly closed the door.

The Lions moaned in disappointment. They had all gone hard watching him. Now they had something to take care of.

Suga smirked and went off to text everyone of what he had done, and of course they burst out laughing when they heard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you didn't like the pranks or if you thought this was boring...only a few pranks left!


	5. The Last of Them Fall for the Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Lions prank them and the last of them fall for them. But the question is: will the fall for them too?

**< <<<<STREET LOCATED SOMEWHERE>>>>>**

"Asahi, are you sure you're ready? We can have Kageyama go fir-"

"i-I'm ready, it's ok. I want to get this over with please."

"So," Daichi asked. "what's the plan??

 

"I glued a coin on the road, and Kiyoko said that he would go after anything people say is unachievable."

"Hehe, then he will have no way to do it, since he's so small." Lev said. "He's almost the same size as my wonderful Yaku-san!"

"Lev, this is no time to be fangirling aver your little crush." Kuroo smirked at him as he said it.

"SHH! He's coming."

 

Noya hated being underestimated for his "size" as if size really mattered. That was why he liked trying to do impossible or really hard things. He and Yaku knew the same pain of being short. Now, he was walking to Karasuno so he could start his shift. But suddenly, he caught a glimmer of something on the ground. It was a coin! But why was everyone just avoiding it? Wouldn't people want the coin for themselves?

So he just went to the coin and tried to pick it up, but then, he found that it was stuck to the ground. He pulled and pulled, but he couldn't get it off the ground. A challenge for him! He decided.

Meanwhile, the Lions were at a cafe across from him, they sniggered and snorted at the small guy's efforts. Only Asahi and Daichi remained stoic and even kind of felt sorry for him.

But Noya just wouldn't give up, so Asahi got tired of him pulling and yanking at the coin, and finally went to him and was gonna try to get him to stop. He saw Noya using a shovel that he borrowed from the flower shop there trying to dig it up.

The people passing were smirking at him and even laughing and taking pictures, Asahi thought that that was quite rude. So he went up behind the small boy and was about to say something to him when suddenly the small body went flying into midair. Noya landed on Asahi and everyone gasped. 

Luckily, Asahi was able to take the blow and safely set Noya down on the ground. Noya turned around and grinned at the big guy, "Thanks!" he said with the brightest smile ever.

Asahi wondered why.

It was because the final attempt had gotten the coin off the ground. All the Lions were in shock about the small boy's achievement. Also, to their (not) surprise Asahi was blushing strangely and stammering when he tried to say your welcome. Noya just smiled and after saying thank you, ran off saying, "Darn it! I'm late! See you around big guy!"

Just like that, there were only two more who stood firm with their resolve and revenge.

 

**< <<<<AT MACDONALDS>>>>>**

"Kageyama, your prank is just as dull as Iwaizumi's."

"What? It's not like I need to think of some elaborate prank for this random person I only talked and met once!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get all mad and grumpy at us!"

"Go do it already!"

"I'm gonna! I'm gonna!"

 

Hinata was at MacDonalds, since, most of the staff had stuff to do, he was only eating with Suga-san. They told the cleaner not to clean the table, because the both of them were only going to the bathroom. So they left all their stuff unattended. (pretty stupid huh?)

Kageyama crept up to their table and saw Hinata's coke bottle. He quickly took it and shook it a couple of times before setting it back on the tray. They he scurried back to their table and tried to act innocent and waiting for them to come back.

Hinata was bouncing all the way to the toilet and back, while Suga laughed at him and said that he was cute. Hinata thought as Suga-san as like a second mom and like someone he could always talk to. So when they sat back down. They talked a bit and then HInata picked up his coke to drink it. 

That was when all hell broke loose.

It exploded in his face and all his clothes.

Now his clothes were gonna be really sticky and Suga was shouting at him and asking why he shook it.

"But I didn't shake it! Someone must have done something to it!"

Suga's face paled, he wasn't able to protect him from the prank! But for now, he had to clean up the mess.

Hinata come on, quickly, change into this, sorry, I was thinking of giving it to my little sister, the size might be kind of small, but at least change your shirt.

 

The shirt was too small......it stuck to his skin and showed off his muscles from his volleyball playing days. It hugged his waist in all the right places. It showed off his curves and his stomach too.

Kageyama noticed that the coke drenched pants were stuck to him like glue, it showed off his calves and small thighs. They looked so smooth, like milk, and cream. He just wanted to lick and bite them until he marked them his.

The Lions noticed him in his dream like state and dragged him away, quickly to his own house. Now he was thinking about Hinata's thighs a bit too much to just want to be friends with him so.....the Lions knew that now there was only one sane guy in their group. They looked to Tsukishima and he raised an eyebrow to all of their behavior.

Kuroo smiled, "Care to take us up on a bet?"

It was Tsukishima's turn to smirk, "Sure, I'm not going to fall in love with anybody."

Everybody smiled and said, "If you fall in love, then you have to treat us to hotpot next Saturday."

He smiled and said, "Sure. If I don't you will all take me to the dinosaur museum every week once, except for Kiyoko and Asahi.

 

**< <<<<IN A RANDOM PARK SOMEWHERE WHERE YAMAGUCHI IS>>>>>**

Yamaguchi loved this park, because there weren't many bugs and there was a relaxing fountain in the middle where he liked to sit there while listening to music and relaxing after work.

He now sat there, listening to some K-pop and relaxing to the max while eating a popsicle.

He closed his eyes and just sucked on the popsicle, since there weren't many people, he started singing along to his favorite song. 

He listened for a bit more when for some reason felt something move along his finger. But there weren't any things on this bench except for him. He even checked for bugs.

 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his fingers when he found:  _ **A WORM!!!!!!!!!!**_

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**_ he screamed.

Worms were one of the things that made his scream, no matter where he was, or what kind of worm. Only except for gummy worms.

He immediately flailed, shaking his hand frantically and running around the park to find the tallest thing he could hide behind, which unfortunately for him, was Tsukishima. He sighed, but didn't object to the smol angel now gripping him butt. He laughed, but he was actually started to blush, because who knew he was a S? (If you know what I mean ;))

The smaller male looked around Tsukishima to see if there were anymore worms. He quickly checked himself and that was when he found that he was actually hiding behind a person!

He squeaked (Tsukishima actually found that kind of cute) and stammered and said, "s-s-s-s-sorry..............bye!"

Tsukishima took a moment to process what had just happened. He started to blush, and when he felt it, he wondered if he was in love. He tried to shake himself, telling himself that he absolutely, would never, never, fall in love, but the truth was: he had lost the bet. 

His wallet was going to suffer, especially with Bokuto and Kuroo there. He would never be able to live this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm thinking maybe 7 or 8 chapters? Comments about it are appreciated! Thanks!


	6. What the Crows Think of the Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what the Crows think of the Lions! (It's happy ok?)

**< <<<<AT KARASUNO AFTER CLOSING TIME>>>>>**

"So kids, let's discuss what has happened this week."

"Yes mom!"

 

"I personally thought it was horrible, with all the pranks being done to us...." Yamaguchi said with a sad frown.

"Yeah, that tall guy is so annoying! He keeps following me around when I'm not here." Yaku grumpily said.

 

"Kageyama once even followed me home...it was creepy."

"Tanaka keeps telling me weird pickup lines."

"Kuroo too, those pickup lines would never work on a sane person. I just wanna play video games."

"Bokuto-san keeps saying that he wants to play volleyball, but I doubt he means that."

 

"Come on guys! Asahi is really nice to me! Except for maybe the fact that he is scared of everything even though he has that appearance." He is just a really big softie, Noya thought.

"Daichi is really great too!" Those thighs.....Suga silently said that, fearing for his darling children's minds if they ever heard that statement.

 

"Iwaizumi just kinda scares me, I mean I did end up with his dick in my face. It was ROCK HARD....."

"Oikawa! Watch your language, you're corrupting the children."

 

But still, everyone else had to admit that the Lions were kind of cute, even Yaku, who had kind of fallen for the weird Russian guy. Good thing for them, because the Lions also thought that they were cute smol bbys, or angels. So they told Yachi to contact her acquaintance in the Lions. (If you hadn't noticed, it's Kiyoko.) They told her to help them arrange a meeting. But they decided they were going to make it a challenge. To decide which group was better. 

To their surprise, the Lions accepted. 

I mean, they knew that they were all in love with them, but they never thought like it was really deep. They thought it was like a small crush. It was a huge thumping love.

 

**< <<<<A PARK SOMEWHERE>>>>>**

"Lions! Assemble here!"

"Again, Bokuto, you're disturbing the other people by always shouting that."

 

Once all the Lions were there, they discussed the plan when they went to battle with the Crows. They knew that they were all 100% homo for the others, so they devised a plan. They wouldn't hang out with their crush, and act hard to get. That would be hard though. So they all went to Suga's house, because that was kind of like the neutral point for both groups. (I guess)

Kiyoko, apparently knew that there were crushes on both sides. So she and Yachi devised a plan too! (Revealed later!!!!!)

 

**< <<<<AT SUGA'S HOUSE>>>>>**

"So! I'm Daichi, the leader of the Lions."

"Suga. We can skip the intros again."

 

"So, what do you guys want to battle with?"

"Video games." Kenma quietly said.

 

The Lions smiled. They agreed because they thought that they would have an easy win, because they always played games with each other.

But they were very wrong.

The game the Crows decided on was the Mario SuperSmashBros.

But they decided to play in pairs. So they would have the equal number of people play against other. The group with the most wins would win the battle.

 

**The Lions were screwed.**

"So!" Yachi said "The pairs are firstly, Kenma and Kuroo!"

"Don't cry when you lose kitten." Kuroo said. But all the Lions could see that he was losing his cool because he was playing with the pudding head, of all people.

Also, Kenma was an expert player. So he totally won and Kuroo could barely even get a blow in. 

"K.O!" "K.O!" "YOU LOSE!" The game stopped and Kenma had won. (Well, that was expected.)

 

"So, you have one talented player! We have talented players! Show them what you got Tsukishima!"

"Why me. This is tedious and annoying."

 

"Ok." Yachi said. "Tsukishima is going against Yamaguchi."

The Lions were all in shock. How could this be happening?!?!

 

Now, Yamaguchi was not a really talented player but he knew the strategy that his teammates told him so he walked right up to Tsukishima and plopped down with a controller right next to him. Their knees brushed together and their shoulders were touching. He could see Tsukishima start to redden and determinedly started the game. 

"EEEEE!! AAAAA!!!" Yamaguchi scream and he ran around in the game. But he knew how to casually touch against Tsukishima and sometimes grab him and then return to the game. That way, he couldn't focus on the game. Just on the smol angel right next to him. Of course, Yamaguchi won the game and in all the excitement that he actually pulled it off, he hugged Tsukishima, yelling, "Yay Tsukki!!"

Tsukishima immediately blushed, and ran off to the bathroom, yelling, "Need to go really fast." To what he was going for, I'll leave that for your own imaginations.

 

Now, the Lions were losing hope, and it was the Crows' turn to smirk and silently laugh at them. That made the Lions all the more furious, but the fact that all the games they played were against their crushes didn't help.

Ennoshita leaned against the overheating Tanaka while playing and the poor guy almost fainted.

Nishinoya was literally sitting on his lap as Asahi struggled to actually do anything. (Noya should be named Noya the Brave)

Suga put his head on Daichi's shoulder and even wrapped his arm into Daichi's arm when they were battling.

Oikawa changed into shorts and sat right next to Iwaizumi and even leaned his legs and his whole body onto Iwaizumi.

Yaku lay on Lev (even though he hated when the Russian called him small and cute) and curled up into a little ball in his lap.

Hinata smiled about a million times at Kageyama as they were playing and Kageyama stared at the little ball of sunshine for the whole game while Hinata just used his character to hit Kageyama's.

Akaashi complimented Bokuto when he got one shot in, and so, Bokuto was too busy day-dreaming about him than playing the game.

 

So in the end, the Crows won all the games and the Lions lost every single game. They all exchanged numbers and were going to make a group chat together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one!!


	7. Ze HAPPILY EVER AFTER YAY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing we have all been waiting for..........the last chapter!!!! YAY!

**< <<<<THE  COMBINED GROUP CHAT>>>>>**

Owl Head: HEY! HEY! HEY!!!!! GUESS WHO I AM!!!!!

Tsundere: You are obviously Bokuto-san.

Owl Head: Oya oya? AKAAAAAAASHI!!!! 

Owl Head: I didn't know that you had such a cute nickname!

Tsundere: It is not my fault, the other created it.

 

Applepie: Hello?

Smirk: Why hello, kitten.

Applepie: Good bye.

Smirk: aww. don't be that way.....

Smirk: I'll treat you to some apple pie!

Applepie:.....ok.

 

Notshort: Are we sure that we know who is who?

Daddy Long Legs: Hi! I'm Lev. Are you Yaku-san! What a cute username, because in real life, you are short!

Notshort: LEV!!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

 

Thighchi: Calm down kids...

Thighchi: I mean GUYS! Not kids.

Sugamama: Awwww....:)

 

Vending Machine: Hello there, I am Kageyama and am pleased to make your acquaintance.

Smol bby: Hi! Can you guess who I am???????

Vending Machine: Judging by your name: Hinata?

Smol bby: Awww, you think I'm a smol bby? Thanks.

Vending Machine: Don't be a dumbass, dumbass!!!!

 

Ace: Hello there, I'm Asahi.

Guardian Angel: Hey! The big guy? I'm Noya!

Guardian Angel: Wanna grab a drink sometime? I still haven't paid you back for when you helped me when I was trying to get the coin!

Ace: Ok. :)

 

Monk: HEY GUYS!!!!!!

Mom2: Tanaka-san, please calm down.

Mom2: Also, please, no more cheesy pickup lines.

Monk: Awww. Whatever you say though! 

 

Moony: I'm Tsukishima.

Smol angel: Tsukki! You have such a cute nickname!

Smirk: Hey Yamaguchi, Tsukishima just blushed......

Smol angel: Tsukki, you're so cute!

Moony: Come on......

 

Creamylegs: Hey! I'm Oikawa!!!! Where's Iwa-chan??

Biceps: I'm Iwaizumi.

Creamylegs: Iwa-chan!!! Do you like my username????

Biceps:.......

 

Kiyoko: Is that everyone?

Yachi: Yes, I think so.

 

Smol bby: Wait?! You guys know each other?

Yachi: Yeah, this is the acquaintance I was telling you guys about.

 

Kiyoko: Guys, we are all meeting at Karasuno 15 minutes after closing time ok?

 

**< <<<<AT KARASUNO>>>>>**

"So, are we going to just hang out or something?"

"I don't know what we are supposed to do...."

 

"Guys!" Suga said. "Let's drink!!!!!"

Everyone whooped when he said that, and the Crows went to get some of the wine and beer they stored at the back. Kuroo and Bokuto started pouring everyone glasses, and the party was in full swing now.

They (Yachi and Kiyoko) made sure that one person didn't get drunk so that he could transport them. They picked Iwaizumi, since he seemed strong and reliable.

When everyone was so drunk they passed out on the floor, they decided that the party was over. They told Iwaizumi to haul them to their cars. They somehow managed to fit them all. They all decided they could all stay at Kiyoko's house, because it was like a mansion. There were plenty of extra rooms for them to stay in. They felt kind of evil, but when Iwaizumi collapsed onto one of the beds, they decided to put everyone in different rooms. 

They made sure that the people who liked each other were in the same bed and even put them in a position where the bigger one was cuddling with the smaller one.

When everyone was put to bed, they both slept together, exhausted from lugging all of the boys, especially Bokuto and Lev, they fell into a deep sleep.

 

In the morning, they enjoyed the surprised yelps and screams from the boys who woke up.  _ **(Did I mention they stripped them?)**_

When everyone was up, they laughed it off, but the pink on their faces were not unnoticed.

 

**< <<<<HALF A YEAR LATER>>>>>**

"Come on guys! We're dating! It's fine."

"No, I am not going to get drunk and sleep naked with you again, Bokuto-san."

 

Everyone was dating and love was in the air for these adorable idiots. It had started from Bokuto and Akaashi dating, and in the end, they actually all did end up dating each other. Even Iwaizumi and Tsukishima gave in and confessed to the lovable dorks at Karasuno.

 

And so, they lived happily ever after YAY!!!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the cliche ending? Thanks for comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to update as soon as I can! Sorry if you have to wait.


End file.
